


Toxic Pleasures

by purkledragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto finds an interesting personal ads paper on Mokuba's desk at work and decides to check out just what his little brother is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is this?" Seto asked himself as he looked over the page of ads he had found on his brother's desk. It wasn't the kind of thing Mokuba should have left lying around at work. It was a list of personal ads for an exclusive club in town that Seto had no idea Mokuba had even heard of. It didn't surprise him though. Nothing about his brother surprised him anymore, especially since his 18th birthday. On that day Mokuba had come to Seto and flat out told him about his sexual preferences. He had stood there looking at Seto as if he expected a certain reaction. Seto thought about it, figured that his brother was now an adult and replied, "Keep it out of the press and don't get hurt." Mokuba had stormed out of the room and Seto didn't see him for three days. He still didn't know why.

That had been three years before, but if Mokuba was involved in a club like this...Seto was determined to check it out to protect his brother. He looked over the ads noting that a few had been marked. Two of them were crossed out, three were checked and one had been circled. The circled one caught his eye.

~I'm looking for someone...tall, blue eyes, dark hair. Come and take me, I'm yours. Privacy as always is assured...I don't want to know, neither do you. -73951~

"Sounds like a good excuse to check this place out." Seto walked out of Mokuba's office with the paper in hand. He left a message with Mokuba's assistant that he wanted to see him when he came back. In his own office, Seto wrote down a few quick notes from the ads. When Mokuba came in later, Seto handed him the paper, "You shouldn't leave stuff like this out, especially in the office."

"Not like anyone goes in my office Seto but me...and you."

"I don't want you hurt." If it wasn't for the fact that his brother was now 21 Seto would have sworn Mokuba was still a teenager for all the drama he seemed to spout.

"You've told me that." Mokuba notice the paper was folded differently than he had left it. "See anything you're interested in? Oh that's right, you're not like that." He got up to leave and walked to the door. Mokuba turned around to look back at Seto, "I'm not getting hurt here," and he waved the paper at his brother. After Mokuba left Seto picked up his phone and dialed the number on the front page of the ad.

*****

Seto looked again at the address written on the paper and then at the building. It couldn't be right. The building, the neighborhood everything was not as he would have expected it to be. Seto looked again and then decided it had to be right. After all if a place like this were on the seedier side of town the cops would have been all over it. As it was, it looked like a legitimate business. He walked in the front door and went up to what appeared to be a receptionist's desk. The young lady at the desk looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello sir, welcome to Toxic Pleasures. Do you have the number you were given on the phone?" Seto handed the girl a piece of paper that he had written the number down on earlier. She typed the number into her terminal and getting a favorable reply handed Seto a small plastic card. "Don't lose that, it will be your access to everything here." She pressed a button on the desk, "If you go through that door," she nodded toward a door opening next to her, "Miss Kimber will take some information from you and get you all set up. Enjoy your time at Toxic Pleasures."

Seto muttered a thank you to the girl and walked through the door. The next room was a little larger than the reception area but it had to be. Along with two chairs and a table were various computers and a few other machines Seto had never seen before. Sitting in one of the chairs was another young lady.

"Welcome to Toxic Pleasures, may your stay here be as long as it needs to be. Please have a seat."

As Seto sat down the girl continued, "I'm sure you have a few questions. We have some also. So you know everything here is completely anonymous, but we do have to be careful health wise. I need to ask you some questions and will also need to take a blood sample from you."

"What? How is that private or even necessary?"

"Do you have the card Melissa gave you?" He held it up. "Good, that is how it's private. Everything here is on that card. There are no files, no names, nothing anywhere else. We don't know who you are; you don't know who we are or who anyone else is. You lose that card you lose everything. Now as for the blood sample, it's a pinprick. Every time you come in one is taken. We run it through our machine, if you're clear, your card is updated and will work...if not...until our doctor says otherwise you don't pass that door."

"Now if I may?" She reached for Seto's hand. Taking his left index finger she first cleaned it with an alcohol swab then stuck it quickly with a lancet. Taking a slide with a few drops of blood on it and placing it in the machine she turned back to him. "It'll only be a few minutes, so I can start your questions. This is to ensure we don't place you with someone you might not be compatible with." She handed him a small laptop, "Place your card in the slot on the side, it'll start after that."

Seto did as he was told going through the questions almost without thought. Most were simple and obvious questions about choices, things he may or not be interested in participating in. Some were about past experiences and lovers. When he was finished answering the questions he looked back up to the girl. "May I ask you a few things now?"

She turned back to him from the machine and asked him first for his card. "Looks like you're clear to go. And of course you may."

"How do I know you don't know who I am? That this won't be used for blackmail somewhere down the road?"

"You agreed to the terms on the phone correct?" She asked. "If you paid the money, we don't give a damn who you are. We have a very select clientele here, there's a reason for that. We have never had a problem with privacy here. We did have one client try to blackmail another once...you may have heard of him, he used to be the 6th richest man in the world, Alistair Richards?"

Seto had heard of the man, until last year he had been the head of one of the biggest companies in the United States. Then last year he had been sued majorly by a company claiming breach of contract and copyright infringement.

"We don't normally give out names, but in a case like this I do to show you just how serious we are about our client's privacy. Now the world still doesn't know the truth, but we and Mr. Richards does."

He thought about that for a moment, then decided he like the idea of a company that willing to play hardball for it's 'members'. "Okay what about assurances on the health? How do I know that machine of yours works right?"

The girl just smiled at him, "It's made by the best technology company in the world." At his look of confusion she continued, "They don't just make games you know." She pointed to a small company logo on the side of the machine. How he had missed the blue and white Kaiba Corp. logo he'd never know. "Do you have any other questions sir?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay then. Was there something you were looking for tonight or are you up for a change?"

He handed her the paper he had written the ad number on earlier, "I was wondering about this."

She took the paper, typed the number into her computer and smiled again. "Lucky you, he's here tonight also. And you do seem to fit the description. Hope you can fulfill the wish. Your card again please." She took the card from him, placed it into a slot on her terminal and downloaded some information on it. "After you leave this room, go through the next door. Your card will work only on the doors that have green lights on them. I will send a signal through before you go to let the system know where you are to go. Follow the doors to the last room, there you will place on the mask that is in the room. This is again just a privacy issue as the other person doesn't want to be seen nor does he want to see you. He has a very specific fantasy he is living out in there, no offence but you're not who he's really with at the time. Also he insists that there be no talking of any kind. If you try to talk to him, he will get up and walk out, no questions asked. Will this be a problem for you?"

"No, no problem." He took the card back from the girl and walked to the door she pointed to.

"Oops almost forgot, here I need you to stick your card in this slot and come up with an access code. The inner rooms have safes for you to place any personal items in you may have on you. They will only work if you use both your card and code. That way you can leave the card in the last door without worrying about your stuff."

After he finished with the computer, Seto looked at the girl again. "That's it?"

"Yes sir, enjoy your time."

He walked to the door this time, stuck his card in the slot and walked through the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto found himself in a hallway as the door closed behind him. A non-descript off white color, the same as any other hallway in any other building, 'Hell I could still be at work.' He still was not entirely sure why he was doing this other than worry over his brother's well being. 'And idle curiosity?' He had no problems or questions over his own sexual preferences, but a place like this would surely be a godsend. After all, it wasn't as if he could just go out with anyone and do the kind of things that usually led to. Too easy for the wrong people to twist things like that. Therefore, no one knew, not even his brother. It hurt to keep it hidden from Mokuba, but there were things his brother could get away with that he himself couldn't. However, this was safe. It wasn't as if he could get that guarantee anywhere else.

He walked looking for the 'magic' green light the girl had told him about before. Further, down the hallway, he found what he was looking for, a door with card slot lit up in green. He slid his card down the reader and watched as the door opened after a slight hesitation. Another hallway greeted him this time in pale blue. 'Hmf, new color scheme.' More doors with red lights stood before him, it seemed he had another journey to find the door. "This is getting old fast." The spacing between doors had gotten considerable larger, so the search took him a bit longer this time. Finally he found a green light, he slide the card again and waited for the door to open.

It finally opened letting him into a small room. There was a safe at one side of the room, another door and a small computer screen next to it. Seto first used his card on the safe using the combination code he had programmed it with. He placed his wallet and keys inside then closed the safe, removing his card. He turned his attention to the door but didn't notice a slot for the card there. There was however, a slot on the computer screen. He slipped it in and watched as the screen lit up.

 

~Welcome again to Toxic Pleasures.

Please remember the following rules while inside the next room:

1) Don't forget the mask. ~

'Almost forgot.' Seto looked around the room again; there next to the door he first entered through was shelf that held said mask.

~2) Remember no speaking.

3) When ready press the enter button on the keyboard then enter the room, he will be in shortly there after.

4) Take control of the situation.

5) He is willing to be all yours; it is up to you to make it so.

6) When ready to leave, press the button on the other side of the door, it will reopen then.

7) Enjoy. ~

Seto looked at the mask in his hands. It was a carnival mask that would just cover his eyes and nose so that no one would know who he was. He fastened the mask over his face, tying the laces on as tightly as he could. He then pulled his hair out around the ties before realizing what he had been doing. 'I'm about to have sex with someone I've never met, will never see again, wont even see during...and I'm worried about my hair?'

He had to admit the whole thing was completely surreal. On the one hand, it had been awhile. Big corporate CEOs couldn't just come out to the public and 'flaunt' their sexuality, so obviously he looked forward to this. On the other hand, there was the great unknown. Seto Kaiba had never been one to fear the unknown, but even he felt the slight rustling of butterfly wings at the prospect of what was about to happen. 'Brush it off. Doesn't matter how this goes...good or bad. As if there really is such a thing as bad sex when it's been so long? Go in, as they say 'enjoy', and get out.' "So why am I standing here unable to press the damn button?" He stood there for another minute or two before hitting the key that allowed access to the next room.

Seto wondered what he was supposed to do while he waited. There had not been any real clear instructions on the flow of things. Should he proceed to undress? Wait for who ever was to come? He hated the idea that he was not in control of what was happening at that moment. However, he knew from the computer and ad that would change soon enough.

Seto decided to look around the room. It would have made his own interior decorator proud, if he had gone with an intimate encounter theme for Seto's own bedroom. Dark blue walls, black carpeting and several pieces of antique furniture including a king sized bed covered in deep blue silk sheets. Seto's curiosity got the better of him as he started rummaging through the dresser drawers. Each drawer turned out to specifically filled, one held different oils and lotions, the next variously designed lubricants, and another assorted sexual toys including feathers and scarves. 'Something for every taste.'

There was a soft hiss behind him as the other door to the room opened. Seto turned to look at the man he was to spend, at least, the next several minutes with. He wore a mask similar to Seto's but the hair pulled out was mid-length and jet-black. He looked similar in age but shorter and if the fit of his clothing gave any indication, with a slightly larger build. Seto slowly looked him over from head to toe, but paused when they looked into each other's eyes. 'Contacts,' he thought as his blue eyes met with white, which surprised him momentarily.

A smile played at the other's face that verified he had checked Seto out as well. He nodded towards the bed before walking up to Seto. He took Seto's hand in his and brought it up to his face. As he stroked his cheek with Seto's hand, he turned his head into the touch, white eyes cut sideways, glanced up lustfully. That look did it. All thoughts and doubts left Seto's mind instantly as his pent up hormones took over.

~Take control of the situation. ~

Seto pushed the white eyed male gently over towards the bed they had both been eyeing. As his hand fell out of the others grasp and slid down his face, Seto's other hand came up to joined it as he unbuttoned the other's shirt. Seto had it off in mere moments followed by his own.

Hands came up to caress his chest, running across his arms and shoulders as well. Some things are never forgotten, no matter how long between times used, and the reactions of the body are one. Just the soft touch of this man he had never seen before, brought up long inactive memories of past lovers. Seto needed to get past the caressing, the tenderness, it was too little and had been too late much too long ago. It must have shown through in his body language. The black haired one took the next step stripping himself of his remaining clothes before doing the same to Seto. They stood there for a moment to look over each other again in this state. It seemed the clothes had only told half the truth; he was slightly larger than Seto, but it was all muscular. Not overly done, but very nicely put together in Seto's mind. The appreciation of beauty must have been mutual as Seto realized he was being looked over like a piece of Godiva chocolate by a dieting pms'ed woman. 'Too hell with this, no more, dancing around. Wasn't this about sex?'

That's what he had come there for, obviously what the white eyed male was there for also. He didn't recall seeing anything about softness, 'love', or foreplay. All he wanted was to fuck the body in front of him, hard. If there was anything left afterwards, then he would worry about other things. It took everything he still had control over not to throw the other onto the bed and straight out attack him. Instead, Seto walked past him and over to the dresser he had examined earlier. He opened the one drawer where the lubricants where located, reached in and picked out a bottle without taking his eyes off the other man; the message clearly understood as he climb onto the bed. Seto joined him, opening the bottle as he did so. He poured the silky liquid into one hand coating his fingers, before pouring more over the black haired man's body. Seto rubbed the lube into the man's already straining cock, before reaching to take one of his hands, leading it there. He waited until the man started his own hand-job before moving on. As he watched the other's face, Seto inserted one of his fingers into the tight muscular hole he desperately wanted to enter himself. A moment later, he added another finger, stretching out the small channel, trying to prepare it for the larger invasion to come. A twitch of his digits brought the most sound from either of them since entering the room when a gasp escaped the lips of the black haired one, followed by a low moaning as he wantonly moved to force more contact.

Seto couldn't take it any longer and he moved up into position to enter the man beneath him. Slowly he pressed into the body, not wanting to lose his hold and release too soon but it became too much as his body contacted with the other. The warm tight muscles gripped around him firmly, demanding action on his part. Seto pulled back then thrust down forcefully, driving the white eyed man into the bed continuously. Their bodies both moved together at a frantic pace, neither one wanting to stop. Of course, nature put a stop to it anyway as their bodies climaxed.

Seto moved away, finding it hard to believe what he had just done. Okay so it was what he had planned on doing, he thought but still it wasn't anything more than sex. No feeling, no pleasure, just fast, hard mechanical sex designed for release nothing more. Anytime before he could at least say there had been an attempt at 'something'. In his attempt at self-analysis, he nearly missed the soft hiss of the door as he found himself alone.

He let himself out through the door he had come in originally, back to the small outer room after redressing. Seto grabbed his card from the computer then his things from the safe before leaving. His head was still in a daze as he walked down the hallways back to the beginning again. This time though the last door he walked through brought him to the reception area. "Excuse me sir?" the young girl at the front desk called to stop him. "May I see your card please?" Seto looked at her, then asked why. "The gentleman you where with tonight would like to see you again. That's a first, you must be something special; he usually turns them away." She handed his card back to him before wishing him a good night. Seto turned and walked out the door, wondering just what had happened that he missed.

Outside the building a pair of blue-gray eyes made a very startling observation, "What the fuck is HE doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Seto was suffering after a very long night. Sleepless nights were part of his life. No stranger to him they usually came due to problems at work. However, after his first 'taste' of Toxic Pleasures his mind had been trouble for other reasons. He couldn't decide which bothered him most; his actions or the fact that the white eyed one actually wanted him to come back. Nevertheless, he wasn't sure he would ever return, how could he? That had to have been the most impersonal act he had ever committed in his life. Never before had he treated another person so thoughtlessly, at least not during sex, even he wasn't that crass. Sure, he had always kept people at arms length, but still...'

The door to his office slammed open without warning as Mokuba came storming in. Seto's secretary looked in the door terrified. He nodded at her to close the door. "Good morning Mokuba. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Whatever." Mokuba flopped in the nearest chair, "What were you doing at Toxic yesterday?"

That set him back; he closed his eyes trying to remember when Mokuba could have seen him? "I believe the policy states that would be between me and whomever I was or was not doing anything with."

Mokuba snorted at him, "So what, was this a buyout attempt? Kaiba Corp going into the seedier line of toys? I'm sure you were there with some noble purpose in mind." Blue gray eyes narrowed at Seto, "Or were you trying to check up on me, big brother?"

"Mokuba, for the last few months you've made it quite clear that you are now legally an adult. As I'm older than you, that makes me one as well. Therefore, as long as it doesn't interfere with work, I don't care what you do. I expect the same consideration from you."

Mokuba looked his brother over, "Guess they don't discriminate at Toxic after all, if they could find a room for you." He stood before continuing, "I can just see it. Mirrored tiles, right? So you could see your own reflection no matter where you looked. That way you wouldn't be all alone, while you jacked off. After all you'd never let someone get close enough for a fuck."

Seto jumped up from his seat furiously, "You haven't the slightest clue about me, and right now if you weren't my brother..."

Mokuba, having already risen from his seat, walked to the door but smirked back at his brother, "You'd what? Throw me out the window?"

Seto stood there looking at the door after Mokuba slammed it behind him. Actually, he didn't look at the door. He knew he was looking toward it, but through the blinding rage he tried to suppress, he couldn't see much of anything. Pushing the intercom button on his desk, Seto told his secretary to hold his calls, no matter who was calling. He sat back down stunned at his brother's words.

It took a long time to calm down again to the point where he didn't feel like throwing something through the windows that seemed to suffocate him. Not that that would help, after all the windows were no longer made of glass but of one of the strongest see through materials on Earth. There would NOT be a repeat of what had happened long ago in this room. Seto had seen to that himself. Just because his adoptive father had once thought himself invincible didn't mean Seto was unaware of his own mortality.

Seto got up, grabbed his coat and left his office. His secretary looked up when she heard the door swing open. "I'm leaving," he told her. "Cancel everything today, take messages on all calls; you won't be able to reach me."

The girl just nodded taking notes as he left. "But what if Mr. Kaiba, the other Mr. Kaiba..."

"I'm out!" He looked back at her with an 'I can freeze Hell over' glare, suggesting that was the end of their conversation. He moved toward the elevator and pressed the button opening the doors. As they shut behind him, he reached over to press the garage button.

The elevator felt strangely claustrophobic. Even though he was alone, Seto felt like he was standing in a crowded room. No air, no room to move, and no reason to be there except that he was. He closed his eyes, imaging himself outside in a wide-open field.

Seto felt the elevator stop moving as it came to his floor. Stepping out of the elevator ha made his way over to the car. After getting in, he started the engine driving off with no destination in mind. He just knew he had to get out, away from what he had left behind. It surprised him then to find himself pulling up outside of Toxic Pleasures. He looked up at the building attempting to figure out what he was doing there.

Seto found himself walking in the front door of the building that housed Toxic for the second time in twenty-four hours. The girl at the front desk looked up as soon as she heard the door open. A smile lit up her face as if she was pleased to see him once again. It came to him that with all the money he had paid to walk in the place, he was her paycheck. Of course, she would be happy to see him.

"Good afternoon Sir and welcome back to Toxic Pleasures. Please slide your card at the door over there to enter. Enjoy your stay."

Was it that easy? No questions asked this time, just enter? He was still waiting for the let down. Maybe this time when he walked through the door instead of the computers and machines he would find himself back outside while their laughter followed him. The truth was he knew that wouldn't happen. Mokuba had been there enough times before for it to be a fraud. After swiping his card through the reader, the door in front of Seto opened admitting him. There at the desk in the middle of the room was the same woman from yesterday. The one with all the questions. Maybe she'd be the one with the answers today.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Your card please?" Seto handed her the plastic card he'd received the day before and watched as she inserted it into her terminal. "Please, have a seat I'll just need a blood sample again. It will only take a moment."

Seto started to protest, he wasn't there for that. "I just wanted to ask you few questions. Nothing else."

"Not a problem, but we will need to go to another room, in case someone else arrives and to do that I'll need a blood sample. No one leaves this room other than through the front door otherwise." The both sat there in silence as she went through the process of collecting the droplets of blood and running them through the machinery. When he was cleared by the computer the woman buzzed someone else to take her place. "Please, follow me." She got up, walked to the door and slid a small card of her own into the key slot.

Seto followed her through the door and down the hallway. It amused him slightly that she at least knew where she was going, for even though she was in heels and shorter legged than he, Seto had a time keeping up with her. She stopped short at one of the doors, "My 'office'." A quick key swipe and the door opened on a room like no office he had seen before. Seeing the look on his face she added, "I'm never in here, no need for frills." The room was bare except for a chair, sofa and a bar. She threw a hand towards the furniture, "Have a seat. Would you like a drink?" She took his silence for a no, but poured herself something. Sitting down on the couch she asked him, "What did you want to know?"

Seto thought about that and then asked the most logical thing he could, "How honestly will you answer? Is it worth my time to even ask?"

"Within reason, as long as it doesn't affect anyone's privacy. I'll answer anything you ask, if I can. Why would I lie? It's not as though I need to sell our services to you. You came back; you'll be back again, until you find whatever it is you need to find."

He looked at her, "I don't need anything." Even as the words come out of his mouth, he didn't believe it.

"You wouldn't have come here, if you weren't. That's what this place is all about."

Why was he there? It had started out for Mokuba's sake and curiosity. However, he was back...even before, when he refused to believe he would, he knew he was lying to himself. It was sex, pure and simple. Okay, maybe not so simple but it was without attachment. That made things a lot easier, after all who wanted to deal with all the other shit that relationships came with. No questions, no making nice, no emotions needed, "Hmpf, perhaps I'm done looking?"

"Not yet you're not," she told him. "When you are, you won't be back. But I think right now you found an outlet."

This line wasn't going anywhere, but Mokuba had said something earlier that raised another question. "Who designs the rooms around here? This one is a big difference from the one I saw last night."

"Of course it is. I told you, I'm not in here much. The clients all get a room for themselves; you had a specific in mind last night, so we skipped over those details then. Part of the 'dues' of our club are for the maintenance of the systems but a lot of it is used for your own comfort. You can pick any unused room in the building, tell us the colors, style, whatever you want there and we'll have it ready for you tomorrow. We try to use some of the answers you gave us yesterday to add to the décor, things you might need based on some of your preferences. Anything else you may want, just let us know. You can then place an ad in our paper or invite a 'friend' or two."

"I'll get back to you on that." Seto got up, he was ready to leave feeling he had a least learned something. Maybe not what he planned on learning, but still, it was useful and had gotten him away from work and his brother for a while. They left the room and walked back down the hall to their original entrance. Going through the door, Seto ran straight into Mokuba as he was attempting to enter.

"You're supposed to be at work," he said leaving out the obvious observation that he should also be there.

"Fuck off. I'm going to. Excuse me, ladies." Mokuba pushed past his brother their bodies brushing against each other.

Seto's eyes followed Mokuba until finally the door closed between them. Fists clinched at his side he stood starring at a door following his brother's overly dramatic exit. He turned to exit through the other door but before going out he asked the one girl, "No limits on the rooms?"

"Whatever you want, so long as it's legal."

"Good I'll let you know later tonight. I'll be back then." He had decided there was no way he was going to let Mokuba ruin this for him. Mokuba might have found the place first, but Seto felt he had found a place where he just might find what he had missed for the last several years...


	4. Chapter 4

His mood shot after that last meeting with Mokuba, Seto headed home. It would be of no use his going back to work, as he wouldn't get anything accomplished. Home...his sanctuary. He longed for the peace and quiet that came with the absence of his brother. Seto found himself enjoying their moments apart, even more than the time they spent together as kids. Every moment together became just cause for confrontation. He tried remembering the last time they had actually talked civilly to each other and found he couldn't. Outside of business meetings, which they were both required to attend, Seto was unable to think of one conversation that hadn't ended with one or the other storming out of the room.

Pulling into the driveway, Seto pushed all thoughts of his brother to the back of his mind. There were other things needing his attention, like his new 'home' at Toxic Pleasures. Anything he wanted or needed, for his purposes, a room of his own, to use for things other than sleep or work, a place to feel the touch of another body on his. The only rooms he now considered his covered the other purposes, but a place to be free of the reality of his life, he would have to come up with something special.

Parking the car, Seto left it out of the garage. He'd take it again later so there was no need putting it up now. He walked in the house, heading straight for his bedroom, determined to do a little research online.

Seto stripped off his coat, tossing it on the bed after entering the room. Immediately, he sat down at the computer terminal, his fingers beginning their dance upon the keyboard. He knew most of the things he planned to get, so it was just where to get them. It took a bit of searching but after awhile, Seto was more than satisfied with his choices. He compiled all the information and burned it to a CD to take to Toxic. Then it was just a matter of getting ready for the night ahead.

Obviously, he wasn't going as he was now. Still dressed for business, his whole outfit felt stiff and tainted especially after dealing, or more correctly not dealing, with Mokuba earlier. He wanted to go into this tonight clean and relaxed; especially as he wasn't sure what situation he was going into. A long hot shower called to him, the best way known to man for cleansing the body if not the soul.

Seto walked into the bath connected with his room, turned on the water and waited for it to heat up while undressing. Stepping into the shower, Seto let the water pour over his head and body. It caressed his body, pounding away the mix of dirt and stress that covered him. Steam from the water filled the air, wrapping him in a cover of mist as he ran the bar of soap over his chest.

His thoughts left the mundane tasks at hand, traveling instead to the night before him. Seto wondered first if the white-eyed one would happen to visit Toxic this night, also. Of course, if not, there were many other possibilities.

Soapy hands traveled the distance of his body, the thought rose of another's hands caressing him instead. Imagined touches from a dark-haired lover running across his skin invaded his mind to the point of a more base reaction. It crossed his mind briefly that he had already decided to see the white-eyed one once again; however, this time would be different. Water flowed down him, washing away the soap that lubricated his touch. Desire grew within him, calling out for release, demanding his attention to the point Seto found himself giving in as his hand slipped further down his body. His thoughts focused on the look and feel of the one he had been with the night before…the way he planned on the night going the next time the two met…the absolute carnal pleasure he intended for the both of them. It surprised him how his whole body reacted to just that small amount of stimulus and his touch, as he stood there afterwards stunned.

He went back to the task of cleaning up, especially after the last few minutes. Went back to thinking of how good it felt to have release. Perhaps he would also take the woman up on the offer of an ad. He laughed to himself at the idea of writing it, for how did one describe oneself? Very few people in his life had ever looked on him with anything close to interest, so he wasn't sure how others saw him. Well, there was always Mokuba's latest view, of course that was less than flattering. Yes, he was cold and impersonal at times, not having time for the little things that were just too unimportant. However, he had always made time for his brother…maybe just not enough.

He reached over, grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the shelf, shaking his head to clear away these thoughts. They weren't getting him anywhere except depressed and he had other plans for the night ahead. Water cascaded over his skin as soap, shampoo and other cares rinsed away from him.

Seto turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his wet body to dry off. He ran a comb through his damp hair before walking back out to his room. Searching the closet to choose the night's attire, Seto rejected half the clothes there. Nothing appealed to his ideal, nothing stood out screaming for him to choose them. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was the same thing. It didn't really matter what he wore after all, he was not dressing to impress…impression came from what was under the clothes, in this case. He decided to dress for ease and comfort instead of style, at least he would feel more human dressed down, whether or not he felt like himself. A quick glance in the mirror to make sure everything was in place, and he was out the door not even stopping to determine if his brother had returned yet.

The drive seemed to take longer, whether due to traffic or anticipation he wasn't sure. When he walked through the doors to Toxic this time, he was ready. He had the routine down, barely acknowledging the receptionist on his way to the next door. Seto had written the girl off as a prop after the first visit. She was someone to keep out those who didn't belong there, or at least to distract them. The girl behind door number one was the one to deal with, and he already had her figured out, so he thought, so she wasn't anything to worry over either. Just get past the pinpricks every time and this place had become a cakewalk. Well the entrance was. What happened after that first door became the difficult part.

The door slid open, allowing him access to the next room. "Welcome back." She smiled up at him while gesturing to the seat in front of her. Seto sat down, handing her his card and the disk he had written earlier with the specifics he had in mind for the room. "We'll get to work on this as soon as possible; it will be ready for you tomorrow night at this time. Now, was there anything in particular you wanted tonight?"

He thought about it before answering her. "Is the one from yesterday here tonight? If not I don't care." A few clicks on the computer terminal and she had his answer. The white-eyed one was there, but presently was not alone. "Fine, whatever fits then."

The girl looked over the system trying to match his information with any who were currently in building. There was one, but would this one go for it or not, that was the question. "You wouldn't happen to speak German would you? It's not necessary but, it would help."

Seto shook his head at her wondering what she was up to, "German, no."

"Any other European languages?" she asked hopefully.

He ran through his memory trying to remember the foreign language classes he had to take in school. "Yes." As long as they didn't ask him many questions and took it slowly, he could get by.

"Well, as he doesn't speak any, you could be saying the alphabet and he wouldn't know the difference. Do you want me to tell you about this one? Or would you like the computer's rundown in the room?" Seto sat back and signaled for her to continue. "It's his fantasy...when you walk into the room he'll already be there waiting for you, tied to the bed and blindfolded. You don't have to wear a mask this time as he won't be able to see a thing. You will be able to speak, but only in whatever foreign language you know. As I said, you could be reciting the alphabet; he won't know the difference or care. Do what comes to mind, you've probably noticed there are extras in the rooms. He's looking for whatever you can dish out."

The computer signaled he was clear. After she programmed the way into the system, he left headed toward the next door and what waited behind.


	5. Chapter 5

He found himself walking down a familiar hallway; well he thought it looked familiar. As far as Seto knew they could all look alike on certain levels, changing the further you went. He'd only come through the door twice now and the second time his mind had been elsewhere. It turned out he didn't have too far into the building to go this time. The last door Seto walked through lead into an exterior room. He threw his stuff into the locker then walked over to the computer terminal. Seto did a quick scan reading over the information there, before letting the system know he was ready to enter the next room.

The door slid open letting the darkness from within surround him as he stepped through. It was strange that the room would be dark, wasn't the other occupant supposed to be blindfolded he thought in the time it took for his eyes to adjust. Walking further into the room, he triggered a dim light that slowly rose to near normal. Eyes cast about the room taking in the scenery. The décor was Spartan, simple and unassuming. The few items in the room seem to have definite purpose but damned if he could figure out any of them.

The only sound in the room came from the figure on the bed, breaths coming in jagged anticipation. Still silent, Seto walked toward the bed taking in the image before him. A vision of long black hair sprawled out upon the pillow, a satin cloth covering eyes, a lean muscular body wrapped in leather bands that held hands and legs at awkward angles. His head twisted around, even though blind, eyes unable to see, searching the room after hearing the door open.

Seto bent down next to the bed, leaning in to make sure his words fell warm and soft upon waiting ears. "Wait long, little one?" A visible shiver came from the one the words addressed. He might not understand them, but Seto was sure he could translate the thoughts behind them. "I will make that up to you soon."

 

He stood again, looking around the room for something that looked familiar. His eyes found a few things in their search and Seto made his way toward them. Someone had a definite fantasy bordering on kink in the room. He looked back at the body strapped to the bed shaking his head. The question over German made a hell of a lot more sense now as he studied the articles of clothing. A glimmer of amusement crossed his mind, it was a shame he wasn't blond. Of course, his 'captive' would never know this.

After his behavior the other night, this was going to be interesting. This time permission came to treat his playmate without concern, although Seto knew there was no way he would go that far. "You have pretty toys here with which to play." He picked up one of the nearest objects to take it back to bedside. "Do you want to play, little one?" Before returning to the bed, Seto noticed a small refrigerator off to the side. He opened it, deciding to take a few things from there as well.

After the day he went through, Seto found himself in need of stress relief. Surprisingly he felt in a mood to play perhaps not as much as the other one in the room wished. He looked down at the one lying there, knowing he wouldn't be the one to completely fulfill his request. There was no way he could just let himself risk loosing that much control over what would happen, unable to trust himself, no matter if permission was granted or not. He couldn't take advantage of another's trust that way, knowing how hard it is to recover from such things. He felt unconvinced he deserved that level of trust from another in the first place. However, Seto could understand the desire to surrender everything to another; to let someone else take control, he just couldn't let that happen to him.

Placing the items in his hands, down upon a table next to the bed, Seto opened a few of the bottles from the refrigerator. Adding a couple of pieces of ice to the single glass in his hand, he then poured the amber liquid watching as it splashed over the blocks running off the sides to pool at the bottom of the glass. He took a quick drink, letting the liquor warm slightly in his mouth before swallowing. An idea came to him; he picked one of the ice chips up between two of his fingers. It warmed up quickly, melting as he held it just above the other's body. Slowly the liquid built up, pooling at the bottom corner forming until gravity took over pulling it down to earth dropping upon the smooth white skin below. There was an audible hiss as the cold water hit skin.

Now that the other was aware to the presence of the ice, he took the piece in hand and started drawing upon the canvas of taut muscle presented to him. He wasn't drawing so much as doodling lines and circles across the body, as the ice melted from the heat. Seto picked up another piece from the glass before continuing by circling the shard around a hardened tan nipple, rubbing the ice ever so slowly over the area. With the ice teasing the one nipple, Seto leaned down and ran his tongue over the other.

When the ice melted completely, his fingers finished tweaking at the cold flesh beneath them while he reached next to him to pick up another object off the table. Finding the smooth plastic object without raising his eyes, he reluctantly removed his hand from its desired position. His fingers slipped easily into the band before he fastened the battery pack and controller to his wrist. Stopping momentarily, he quickly stripped his clothing knowing if he didn't there might not be time later. Reaching again to the tabletop, he took hold of a small bottle of lotion he had picked up on his search of the room. He quickly flipped it open then poured a generous amount into his free hand to warm up before using it. Discarding the bottle back to the table, Seto closed his hand spreading the lotion across his fingers before turning on the small switch.

The silence in the room broke with the soft hum. It appeared Seto was the only one to hear the slight sound. For when he slid his hand up touching the room's other occupant with the device, he nearly jumped from the bed. The vibrations coming off the device went straight up his arm, he could only watch as the one he applied it to struggled and pulled against his restraints while the sensations hit other body parts before giving in. Seto wrapped his hand around the hardened cock adding another level to the first, pumping at the flesh while occasionally twisting his hand to send the vibrations to another area. The body beneath his touch arched wantonly into his hand, wanting more and yet following his own preset rules unable to vocalize it. Luckily for him, Seto received the message. Picking up the bottle of lotion once again, he applied even more to his hands before continuing. While he kept the one hand busy distracting the bound form, his other slowly pressed a slender finger into the tight opening in preparation.

It was getting harder for him to take his time as he watched the other's body trying to break his restraints, panting in frustration at his own inability to do anything else. He decided to be merciful and moved to hasten the rest of his actions instead of the torture he had planned. Adding another finger into the willing body, he removed his other hand for better use. He slid the vibrator's controller from his wrist and then removed it from his hand without turning it off. Pushing his fingers deep within the other, he moved them around carefully working to stretch the tight, firm muscles. He pulled them out then quickly replaced them with the still vibrating egg.

An involuntary cry broke free from the bound form upon the bed that pulled even harder at the ties holding him down. Now that his hands were free, Seto moved to the end of the bed to untie the other's legs. He knelt between the bound legs first looking up at the display before him. The nearly crying body, twisting in pleasure and want, needing fulfillment and his touch to find complete release, his own body responded in turn wanting to be the one to make the threatened screams tear from the other.

Making quick work of the ties, Seto released the other's legs pushing them up further on the bed. Crawling up the bed himself, he grabbed a nearby bottle. He popped it rapidly to cover his body with the lubrication before removing the vibrator, barely getting it out before replacing it with his heated flesh. Allowing them both time to adjust to the presence of the other, he stopped moving once fully embedded within, giving him a chance to reposition the other's legs around his body before moving again.

Drawing back from the contact, he then pressed forward once again burying himself deep within the other. Repeating the motions several time, each one attempting to reach further than the one before, left them both hot and sweaty although the room was cold.

In the haze covering his eyes, Seto could make out red cuts marked into his partner's wrists where he had pull too hard against the cuffs holding him down; he was going to do some serious damage to himself if this didn't end soon. It was almost tempting to see how long it would take that to happen, almost. That is if Seto paid attention to the nagging voice in the back of his head. The one that said he asked for it and anyone that weak deserved it; however, Seto had learned years ago to ignore that one whenever it tried to speak.

To drown out the voice, he brought his mind back to the present situation. Moving more forcefully, angling his thrusts for maximum pleasure, he took the other's neglected erection firmly in hand sliding it over the flesh in time with the rhythm their bodies set up. Just as he thought their bodies had adjusted to the pace and feelings he felt the one beneath him jerk up needing more of the friction upon his erection. Bouncing somewhere in between Seto's hand upon him and the presence of the cock buried in his ass the dark-haired man lost all control coming within the firm grip. That's all it took for Seto's own orgasm to hit, the tightness surrounding him sent him over the edge.

He lay there, nearly collapsed upon the other until his body's control returned to him. Getting up, Seto reached up to release the other's wrists from their captivity. There was an audible sound of negativity but he ignored it, laying a finger upon the other's lips to silence him. Leaning down he whispered softly into the other's ear, "Thank you," before gathering his clothes and walking out of the room.

*****

Walking back out into the hallway, he started following the lights again to his exit. As he went through one of the doors, it surprised him to find himself in another room with no other doors. There was a computer terminal sitting in the room though so he walked over to it cautiously. Inserting his card into the slot on the computer brought up a message directed to him.

~The gentleman you were asking about earlier, has shown an interest in meeting with you tomorrow night at this time. If you are similarly interested, please press the F1 on the keyboard, your card and information will be updated. If you do not wish this meeting, press the escape key.  
When this is complete, your card will eject and the door will open again. ~

He didn't have to think twice before hitting the key.


	6. Chapter 6

He dreamt that night, not that dreaming was an unusual occurrence, but the fact that he recalled it so vividly the next day, was. Usually his mind processed so much during the day that at night it shut down, refusing to divulge any information, subconscious, or otherwise. All the same, dream he did.

Of the mother and father his brother never remembered, of whom he wasn't so sure of himself after so many years. A king going down in checkmate. Mokuba's and his own 12th and 18th birthdays. Of his first time, with each sex. Duels won, lost, or otherwise and opponents better left forgotten. An annoying mutt who gave him hope once of a nearly normal life. Images of white eyes and black hair. Fragmented visions of his past and blurry images that could only be signs of things he wanted to come.

Of course, he didn't believe any of that. Never believing in visions of past or future, Seto still liked to assert he controlled what was going on in his life. The only reason that made any sense for the change in his natural non-dreaming routine was the change in his usual practices and he didn't plan to alter this new schedule anytime soon. Therefore, if his mind felt the need to wander through his life's past moments, it could as long as it didn't affect him while awake.

Having decided he had lain about in bed long enough going over nonsense, covers swept off his body as he moved to sit up. It was still early for most people, not that he was running late by his own definition, but as he entered his bathroom to get ready for work, he realized how nice it would have been to sleep late. Not as if Kaiba Corp. would suddenly crash to the ground if its CEO decided not to show up one day, he had more confidence in the people he had hired to work there than that. Usually.

Today was different though and it wouldn't do for him to skip out on a day when there was a meeting with a potential new client on the agenda. He only hoped the other principal Kaiba member would agree. Mokuba had never disappointed him and deep down Seto knew he wouldn't this time either, as long as they could sit in the same room long enough.

Going through his morning rituals on autopilot, he finished quickly trying to get his body moving at the same speed his brain had set. Thoughts ran at warp speed going over everything he would need to do or say during their meeting not once, but twice; facts and figures he had poured over for weeks before came as easily to mind as the nights before.

From that little thought process, his mind shifted to the previous nights. Funny, somehow he had developed a liking for ebony-haired bedmates when in past it was always the blonds that caught his eye. From one end of the spectrum, an ultra blond, so light to be called white or a dirty dishwater blond, to the other end jet black as the night, he had certainly picked some interesting ones to hook up with even as short as the relationships had been. That thought gave him pause; it was not a safe mental track to follow with something as important as this meeting in front of him.

After dressing, he left his room heading downstairs to what would most likely be his only daytime meal depending on how long the later negotiations took. Stopping for a moment outside his brother's door, he paused wondering if it was even worth his time to knock unsure whether the room's occupant had made it home the previous night. He rapped lightly on the door, reasoning if his brother was indeed home and knowing about their later meeting, he would be awake. No immediate answer came from within.

As he turned to walk away, a faint click of the door unlocking stopped him. Mokuba slowly opened the door. He stood there, apparently caught in the middle of dressing. Upon seeing who disturbed him, he let out an agitated sigh, "What? I'm up and getting ready, I didn't forget the meeting."

Seto knew he could make one of two choices at the moment, give in to the urge that wanted to throttle his brother or do what he had intended when he first knocked. "I was going do to get something to eat, and wondered if you wanted any breakfast. I can have a plate ready for you when you get downstairs."

He noticed with some amusement the astonished look upon Mokuba's face at the civility of his statements. The words his brother originally intended as a retort to what he expected Seto to say died on his lips, "Sure I'd like that. I'll be down in a few minutes." The door closed again between them with Seto leaving to prepare their morning repast.

Grabbing a few items out of the refrigerator, he hastily threw the meal together. Looking up, he handed Mokuba a plate as he walked into the kitchen, noticing with slight annoyance how long his brother's hair had gotten lately. It had always been long, but now it reached down most of his back. For some reason it had never bothered Seto until he took the time to notice, or care. One would have thought the whole point of having longer hair was to wear it as such, but Seto could not remember ever seeing Mokuba actually wear his hair down. He always had it pulled back one way or another, which Seto found ridiculous. If he was not going to wear it, cut it.

It took a lot to remind himself, he needed to pick his fights with his brother. This one would not be worth the breath it would take to talk about, let alone to fight. Besides, they had both sat there for quite a while eating in peace; he did not want to push it causing things to go completely downhill for the rest of the day.

Mokuba stood picking up his plate and then walked it over to the sink. "I need to leave, have to make sure Carter knows what he's supposed to be doing today with the test specs on the Mephitic prototype while we're busy. Thanks for breakfast."

Seto looked at his watch after Mokuba left the room. They had actually gotten along for twenty minutes. Mokuba had walked out of the room, no slamming door no yelling or swearing. Therefore, they could do it; maybe the day wouldn't go as bad as he originally thought, although something told Seto not to count on it.

*****

His head hurt. A typical head headache would have been a blessing; hell a gut retching migraine would have been wonderful. But no, his head hurt the only way dealing with someone who was a complete idiot would make your head hurt. It would have been less of a strain to explain quantum physics to Jounouchi and have him understand.

The only thing that kept him from throwing the man out of the room was the potential contract. However, that was becoming less of an incentive as time went on. He tried focusing once again on the information Mokuba was relating to the client; impressed with the way his brother had kept his own frustration from showing. The meeting was going nowhere fast and had been doing so for six hours Seto jadedly noticed. It was over now.

Placing the folder down a little more forcefully than intended, Seto spoke to the men in the room. "Why don't we call it a day, Mr. Mitchells? We've given you a lot of information; I'm sure you just need to sleep on the ideas and will then see the benefits of working with Kaiba Corporation on this venture." Standing up, he started to walk toward the door, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind the meeting was over, period.

He held the door open for their guests, waiting with patience he didn't realize he had left, until they were out of the room. As the last man left the room, Seto shut the door; the room now empty, barring himself and Mokuba. "I should have ended that hours ago, when you had to explain the damn system for the sixth time." Sighing he sat down in the nearest chair, resting his head upon his hand.

"It was worth trying," Mokuba sat down opposite him. "So, will they come back tomorrow or should we write this off?"

"Everything was perfect, facts, reports, test figures, your presentation. It's not our fault if the man is too fucking brainless to know that." Mokuba looked over at his brother, uncertainty showing through his eyes. "If he doesn't come back, I'm certain to find someone else who isn't so unintelligent as to miss the value of this system."

Getting up to leave the room, Mokuba started to pick up his files; they might need them again sometime. "I'm going to see how Carter got through the beta testing today."

"Leave it until tomorrow. Go home or wherever, it can all wait until later." Seto heard rather than saw his brother leave, the soft click of the door opening then shutting again as he left. Alone, he finally sat up in the chair tossing his head back in aggravation. The whole day had been a stupid waste of time, resources, and energy. That voice from the recesses of his mind laughed at him, reminding Seto it was just another failure to add to his list. Wasn't he tired of that?

It was only failure, he retorted, if they didn't learn anything, if they made the same mistakes again. For every loss, he could recall ten winning situations. This was just another one, after all Mokuba had done a damn good job and they hadn't broken into an argument afterwards.

Seto suddenly wondered when his definition of a win or loss had changed so drastically. Once he would have stood there vowing revenge on the bastard for even a seemingly unintentional slight of him or the company. Now, it just wasn't worth the effort to care, the man wasn't importance enough to waste any more thought or assets over.

Now that his head had gone from pounding a dull ache, he moved to his office, it was past time to leave as far as he was concerned. Everything else would wait, besides he had another meeting to attend, one that promised to be more interesting by far than the morning one could have ever hoped to be.

There wasn't adequate time to return home first to change out of his attire; however, he had always kept additional clothing in his office for the nights when he had worked throughout, giving him at least the appearance of change.

The jacket was off and in hand before he made it to his office, the tie followed shortly thereafter. After entering the room, he made a quick change from the plain white business shirt into something better suit for his latest nightly obsession.

Before leaving word with his secretary that he was leaving, he went over a few final items that, unfortunately, would not wait until the next day. They didn't take too much of his time, and he was out of the building before long, headed to a far more pleasurable rendezvous.


	7. Chapter 7

He arrived early, wanting to see for himself if they would actually be able to complete the task of setting up the room in twenty-four hours. It seemed they had succeeded, not even the faint smell of paint lingered in the room. "Does it meet with your expectations?" Seto had almost forgotten the woman standing behind him. Giving a quick nod of his head in assent, he looked around the room. It was as he imagined down to the last detail. White walls clean and pure, untouched by the outside world stared back at him. Letting his eyes fall to the floor, Seto took in the other details of the room. From the midnight blue carpet to the bed, large enough to play around on covered in white satin. "Of course, you won't know for certain until you've tried it out--but if the visual assessment is fine, I'm sure you will be content with the rest as well."

"That remains to be seen; however, I am inclined to agree." He turned to address the woman once again. "How would I get a message to someone here? Like the one I received last night."

She smiled at him a little too knowingly for his liking, "Easy enough. Just let me know when you want it sent and to whom. I can take you to one of the terminals so you can get it typed up. Then you can get on to the rest of your evening."

~~~~~

He soon found himself back in the room he had stepped into on his first visit to Toxic Pleasures. Seto felt himself ready this time to handle what was coming--less desperate, more controlled. Slipping out of his shoes, he started unbuttoning his shirt loosening the collar and cuffs before working on the rest of the buttons. Taking their past encounter into account, he searched through one of the drawers again picking out a few items to place upon the small dresser next to the bed.

Seto was sitting upon the bed when he heard the soft hiss of the door opening signaling the arrival of the other. Looking up at the approaching form, he wondered what kind of impression he was making in the other's mind. Lying back upon the bed stretched out he raised himself to his elbows, the movement causing his shirt to slide open and expose the sinewy muscles of his chest and abdomen playing beneath porcelain skin. Eyelids at half mast, he smiled, seeing himself as the other might in this attempt at seduction, not a strong point of his but it was worth the try in this case.

He must have made some impression as the other moved nearer, undoing his own shirt as he walked across the room. Whether that was what actually did the job or not really did not matter as they both knew why they were there. Both could once again feel the tension, the need, growing between them. Removing his shirt, Seto tossed it toward the door he had entered from; he would worry about it later for now other things held his interest. His ebony haired partner, shirt also thrown away, crossed over to the bed and sat down straddling Seto's body.

Half-dressed bodies slid against each other in an attempt to entice and tease the other into acting first. There was a decidedly pronounced and almost familiar pout on the other's mouth when it became evident that Seto was not about to repeat his actions of the other night. Gone was the absolute abandonment of sense that they had shared, but his eyes held promise of something just as enjoyable. Seto's hand moved gently caressing the other's lips with his thumb as thoughts of things he wanted to do with that sulky mouth crossed his mind. Reach up into the ebony locks he pulled the other down. Brushing the stray strands of black hair out of his way, Seto brought his head up to meet the other, lips opening immediately to accept his as they touched. With one hand still wrapped within the long dark mane, Seto's other slid down the smooth skin of the other's back stopping momentarily when the way was block by his waistband. Breaking apart briefly for air, their hands made quick work of the remaining clothing until they were both completely bare.

Seto moved letting the other climb upon the bed in front of him. Sitting so they were facing front to back, Seto wrapped his arms around the ebony-haired boy pulling him to sit between his outspread legs. One hand went into the long locks that fell upon his shoulders, the other wound its way down to brush across his crotch.

The other's body leaned further into his touch, arching and stretching under the caress; his head tossed aside baring the smooth white skin of his neck, too tempting for Seto to ignore. Leaning down he ran his tongue over the flesh, taking in the purely masculine taste of the other. Seto's mouth trailed up the neck to suck and nibble at the earlobe that snuck out from beneath black hair.

Then the tables turned on him and Seto found himself feeling completely lost. Pushed back upon the bed, hands moved over his body in seemingly random motions before they reached down, sliding over his cock. Overcome by the chance to actually feel and react to what was happening this time around, Seto put every touch to memory for later recall. His body screamed with want and need so badly he was having a hard time trying to think.

Just as he thought the night would end, rather shortly, the other changed strategies, positioning himself between Seto's legs once again. This time however, he started sucking at Seto's cock as if his life depended on it. Skillfully maneuvering his mouth up and down along the hardened flesh, he took it in further with each pass. The other's deep acceptance of the pounding cock into his throat appeared to work him into his own frenzied state. And the things he did with his tongue were driving Seto straight up the proverbial wall to the point he no longer cared one way or the other what happened next.

That was not entirely true; he did care. He wanted the other--right then. Pushing the other away, he turned him around quickly. Pressing the ebony-haired boy's head down to the bed, Seto maneuvered him to his liking, pushing his knees further apart to spread out and present the boy's open ass to him. With a bare minimum of preparation, a single digit that lubed and stretched him, Seto pulled the other's hips back as he entered.

Their bodies worked as one, coming together, matching each movement. On one thrust, Seto wrapping his arm around his partner's chest, lifting him up into a sitting position with his back against his chest and then pounding into him as their sweat soaked skin against each other. Rocking back, his body movements adding to the power behind the thrusts as Seto's hand wrapped around his cock. Every touch overcoming restraint, until both were well spent, crashing in the final wave of release.

Seto lay there looking into the white eyes that stared back at him, while both struggled to regain normal breathing patterns. A quick look over the other's neck revealed a small red blemish. He cringed slightly, not thinking he had bitten nearly that hard. Signaling to the other an apology, he received back a never mind--it wouldn't be a big deal. He waited until the other got up to leave, watching as he moved toward the other door before doing the same himself.

He would get an answer to his message soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Seto looked over the report in front of him one last time. Their new system was still in testing and he had questions regarding a few of the results from the latest session. Mokuba, knowing his brother as well as he did, would have the information he needed having anticipated his thoughts. One of the perks to working with someone who was so close to you, one of the agonies as well--Mokuba knew just how to make things work perfectly for him but he also knew what would piss him off the most. Unfortunately, Seto never knew from day to day which choice his brother was likely to accommodate.

Yesterday had been a good day, whether due to Seto's own influence toward a positive joint venture, before and during their meeting, or just the fact that maybe the moon had been in the right position, Seto did not know. He did know, either way, he was going to have to risk Mokuba's ire to get the answers he needed. Well, he thought as he rose from his desk heading to his brother's office, not all of the answers he required.

He had not received an answer to his message before leaving Toxic Pleasures the night before, which was not a very auspicious forecast for his planned night ahead. An old familiar and not very pleasant sensation was worming itself through his gut--something he thought he would never feel again, especially after growing past any resentment toward his previous dueling rivals. It left him stunned. Maybe he had misread the entire situation, or the other's interest. Doubt was not a feeling he was comfortable with in his life, after all he was Seto Kaiba. Shaking his head to brush away the threatening emotional dilemma Seto left, heading toward his brother's office.

Mokuba's assistant was nowhere around when he arrived. Not a surprise to Seto, if her boss was never there why should she have a better work ethic? Since the girl had, apparently taken the rest of the day off, he could only deduce that his brother was also out. He found himself proven wrong when an enormous crash came from behind the closed door.

Throwing the door open, Seto called out for Mokuba unsure what to expect but certain the sight that met his eyes was not it. Mokuba was kneeling upon the floor surrounded by shattered fragments of what once had been a small statue that stood in the office. He did not need anyone to tell him what the crashing sound he had heard outside was, the fact that the statue's pedestal was on the other side of the room was all he needed to know.

"Mokuba," Seto called out to him softly trying not to startle his brother any more.

"You have to fuck up everything for me, don't you?" He could barely hear the words Mokuba spoke, nearly whispered. What the hell was he talking about, Seto wondered in speechless shock. "Toxic--even as kids in the orphanage. You should have left me there; I would have had a chance for a real family. If you had just stayed away from Gozaburo--I might have grown up normal and not felt this way. You don't even love me."

The words slowly seeped into Seto's brain, not all of them making themselves understood at the same time. The first ones to clear through the fog rang out as loudly as the ones in his office two days before. "You do NOT believe that. You don't actually think I could do something like that." There were no sound from Mokuba, any objections, or confirmation of belief; he was not even looking at him.

"Mokuba, how could you believe I would do something like that?" His own brother, the one person who had seen him through everything life had thrown at them, listening to the shit the local rags passed off as news. Things that jealous former employees had spread after he had demolished their departments in the restructuring of Kaiba Corp. Surely, Mokuba knew better than that. "You're the only one who's ever understood me, and you think I'm so fucking cruel I could murder another person?"

Seto did not know what hurt more, the fact that Mokuba might believe any of that or that he still refused to look up at him. "It was an accident, I was no where near him. Do you honestly believe I would have done that and put you at risk?" He stepped closer to his brother, careful of the debris, wanting, needing to touch him, or to shake some sense into his head and get a reaction of any kind.

Dark gray eyes looked up from the spot Mokuba had been staring at the entire time, anger radiating out of them, "Yes." One word full of venom and spite from his brother, that was all he received after so much silence; Mokuba just as easily might have hit him considering the way his answer effected Seto.

He turned, leaving Mokuba and everything else behind before the wave of oppression hit him. His chest had grown tight, as his breathing threatened to stop completely if he could not calm down and so he ran up the stairs leading out of the building. Everything was closing in on him and the quickest way to get out of it was to head up; the roof, open air even if city smoke and fumes filled it. Claustrophobia overwhelmed him, but he was determined to make it, even if he had to crawl his way up the final steps to reach the top of the Kaiba Corp. building.

Bursting through the security door, hands shaking as they fumbled with the code overriding the safety systems, Seto drew in a deep breath willing his lungs to continue their assigned job. After all these years, how could Mokuba have thought so little of him? He thought himself past the specter of the man who given them the Kaiba name. Buried him in the rubble of Alcatraz, left him behind forever and yet here he was again thrown in Seto's face. He felt all of ten again; small and so unsure of himself as he challenged the man to a game of chess putting everything he had on the outcome. Then later, watching as--no he shook himself violently, he was not going over that again. It had taken long enough for him to get past it the first time; going back down those paths would not help anything.

How could the one person who should know him better than anyone in the world, think something like that? He fell to the rooftop, knees hitting the rough surface only half aware of the pain that ran through out his body. Mokuba--the only reason for years he had to keep going, the only thing that kept him sane when everything else had given over to madness in his life. What the hell had happened? The little boy who once only wanted to grow up just like his big brother had at some point, turned into someone Seto realized he did not know--not if Mokuba believed that about him.

At some point his body went numb; so lost in the mire that now surrounded his thoughts, Seto did not notice the rain until thunder crashed overhead. Clothing soaked throughout and the reality of how long he must have been on the building's roof came to him. It did not matter. Nothing mattered except for the ache in the pit of his stomach and the unbearable desire he felt for oblivion.

Actually, that did not matter either. Something inside closed off as he climbed to his feet. If that was what everyone believed of him, he could be that person once again. Walking down the stairs, heading toward his office, he knew it had been a few years, but it would not be hard to close out the world. He had done it in the past. He had stupidly let others get close--a mistake he would not make a second time, including his brother. There was just one other person he would have to take care of first.

*****

He received the message as soon as he slid his card into the computer at Toxic. Good, he could get this out of the way sooner than he had originally believed. He had let this one get too close for his own comfort; however, he was about to amend that. This was originally about anonymous, unattached, unemotional sex. Nothing more, and things were about to return to that state.

The room was dark as the other entered. The light from the outer room silhouetted him, the difference in lighting between the rooms forcing him to pause letting his eyes adjust. As he moved further into the room, the door closed silently behind him leaving them alone in the dark.

Even if the other could not see it an almost familiar sneer returned to Kaiba's face, it felt odd to him in some way, but he shook off the feeling. He stood quickly, quietly and walked over to where the white-eyed beauty remained. He was such a pretty thing; Kaiba turned and their eyes met, unmasked and completely open--nothing could hide the identity of the other in that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

He had been wrong. He was not able to become the heartless bastard again so easily. If he had, the pain in his heart would not bother him so much as doubt plagued him; nothing was going to fix this as easily as some of his past issues. How was it that one went about fixing something like this in the first place, he wondered. He was not even sure how he had returned home after the last disastrous visit to Toxic Pleasures. The rest of the night after finding himself alone in the room with his brother was a blank.

Mokuba. The look on his face expressed his own shock at the revelation. How in the hell had this happened?

 

"I'm sorry." He had not heard as Mokuba walked into his room, not even the sound of the door shutting behind him reached Seto's ears. He couldn't look up at his brother, unsure how he'd react seeing what would be there; his eyes focused in slowly on the computer screen in front of him that had long ago switched over to the screen saver. How long had he been sitting there lost in thought?

"Seto, I didn't know it was you." Seto was not sure if he heard the absent obviously or not lingering in the air. Mokuba did not know it had been him, how could he have? What were the chances after all, his brother had written an advert that he just happens to read and fit, and they both frequented the same sex club--what were the odds they would end up together? He did not even want to think about it. Mokuba was aware of the contents of his ad and Seto's presence at the club; he should have realized there might be an unfortunate meeting between them. Maybe that was what he had--no, he was not going to accuse his brother of anything untoward. Seto refused to believe it was even remotely possible that Mokuba realized they could have met sexually and not done anything about it.

However, there was still a slight twinge of emotion to Mokuba's voice that he could not place. It had to be his train-wrecked brain addling things, there was no way he heard what he thought he might in the words. "Would it have made any difference?" Everything in him screamed at the question, wanting Mokuba to tell him yes. His whole being yelling that he did not really want to know the answer, either way.

There was a long pause before he received an answer. The long sigh that came before, either one of relief or exasperation, Seto was not sure. "Not in the way in you think, it wouldn't have, but yes there would have been a difference, for me at least."

Seto looked up at his brother completely aware of the mask astonishment that covered his face. There was no way Mokuba said that and meant it the way he heard it. Cautiously he asked, "What difference would it have made?"

"Knowing it was you?" Mokuba turned looking away from his brother's gaze. He paused again for a long moment, and Seto could swear he heard their heartbeats pounding in rhythm throughout the room. "I would have enjoyed it more."

"Mokuba you don't mean that--you can't." There was no way it was possible, his brother had any idea what that meant, what consequences his words could have. He looked down at the computer screen again it was the safest place for his eyes at the moment, unable to look at Mokuba.

"Seto, you're the only constant in my life. The only one who has always been there for me. Why does it shock you so much that I would want you? I'm not 12; I am old enough to know what--who I want." He had closed his eyes, knowing at any moment he would look up and Mokuba would be standing next to him. It came as a surprise to him when his chair moved back from the desk and Mokuba knelt before him, in an attempt at forcing Seto to face him.

Mokuba's voice was so soft, so quiet as he continued speaking. "Don't you think I've tried to get over you?" His voice cracked, and he stopped to catch his breath, which was coming in jerky gasps. "I tried, for years, nothing worked. Then I found Toxic. Every time, it was supposed to be you. That's why I did things that way--I didn't see their faces or hear their voices, so I could imagine it was you the entire time."

His head fell to rest upon Seto's lap. Absentmindedly, Seto's hand brushed across Mokuba's head, pushing back some of the strands that had fallen out of their tie. "Mokuba, I am so sorry. I never--"

"I know." So soft, muffled against the material of his pants, he could feel the heat from Mokuba's face against his thigh. A light touch ran along the inner seam, he had to stop this.

"No, you don't. I never meant to hurt you; I didn't know." Their eyes met and in that instant, he was lost. Mokuba took the initiative and in that one second of hesitation on Seto's part, kissed him.

It was too late when Seto realized Mokuba had stood again, pulling him up out of the chair to join him. He popped several buttons in the process of removing Seto's shirt. "We can't do this, Mokuba." Kissing him again, effectively silencing him, Mokuba brought his hands up slowly stripping Seto of the garment before gently pushing him back toward the bed. Seto silently moved as directed by Mokuba pushed, lifted, or turned as clothing fell to the floor, distracted by the presence of Mokuba's mouth on his.

"I don't care. You said I could do what I wanted as long as I didn't get hurt. You would never hurt me. Seto, for once just trust me." Pleading blue-gray eyes looked into his, "One last time, just, just let me lead the way. Let me know it's you I'm with; I need this so much it hurts."

No matter what, he had never been able to deny his brother anything, how could he start now even when everything told him he should? Maybe it was that there was a similar pain somewhere deep inside that he knew would not be silenced and he did not want the same for his brother. He reached up pulling the band that held Mokuba's hair out. "You should wear your hair down more often," his fingers ran through the silky strands, caressing Mokuba's face gently through the touch.

Mokuba's clothing joined his on the floor, before he crawled upon the bed slowly straddling Seto. Trembling hands worked less than timidly at his cock, the tight grasp moving the flesh in rapid motion, bringing about the appropriate reaction. Pleased with the now firm erection, Mokuba reached out for a small tube on the dresser top and handed it to his brother. Squeezing a moderate amount of the clear gel into Mokuba's hands, Seto watched in odd fascination as the gel slid between Mokuba's fingers, squishing between them as he jerked off Seto, working the lube into his skin.

One moment, the firm grasp around his cock came from his brother's hand the next--Mokuba moved quickly impaling himself hard upon Seto. After that first moment, it seemed that oh so long and painfully slow, they moved their bodies together as one. Looking up at Mokuba, Seto could see the tears that streaked his face. Surely, this was not hurting him after everything that he had done prior, Seto wondered. Seeing the look upon his brother's face, Mokuba shook his head, "It's just this is what it was supposed to be. What I wanted for so long, I know it's you now. I can feel it instead of just imagining what it would be like."

Right then he knew, he wanted to stay in that moment forever. Love, finally shown through another's eyes for him, and just for that moment, he knew. It was no longer his little brother who looked at him with anger-tinted eyes, but a beautiful young man that had hurt for far too long with an unfulfillable desire. That hurt, knowing he had not been able to see what Mokuba had needed. Unable to fix and set right the only thing in his life that mattered most, before it had gotten so messed up.

He was beautiful. Seto saw Mokuba no longer as the little boy he had to protect but as the man he had grown into. The blue-gray eyes that darkened so vividly when emotion took over, the long raven hair so soft and tempting that had driven him crazy before without knowing it. Mokuba had grown up, quite well, and he had missed it all until now.

Their hands twined together wrapping around Mokuba's cock, antagonizing slow in their simultaneous strokes. Breathing turned to hitching gasps as their eyes locked momentarily before Mokuba's closed, head tossed back in orgasmic rapture. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, the complete joy that was his Mokuba.

His last thought before joining him in the final fulfillment was that he was damned to whatever hell might exist in the afterlife--not that he believed in any of that, but if it turned out to be true, he had enjoyed the road there.


	10. Chapter 10

Seto walked through the front doors to Toxic Pleasures for the last time. It had been over a week since that night with Mokuba. Unmasked, both physically and emotionally, they had experienced something only one of them had thought possible while the other had never imagined it could be so.

On his way out the front door, headed to work that morning he had decided it was time for a side trip. Grabbing the small, seemingly insignificant white plastic card from his brother's wallet and placing it along side a matching card within his, he left. Mokuba would be into work later on and he could explain the disappearance then if he needed to.

He walked up to the front counter intending to hand the cards to the receptionist before turning to walk out of that building forever. "I'm sorry, sir. You have to return them inside, it gives Miss Kimber a chance to show you the fact that we erase you from the system."

 

The girl was sitting in the same chair she used every time he had seen her previously. Looking up at his arrival, she smiled noticing the pair of cards in his hand. "Finally found what you were looking for did you? The both of you it seems. I'm glad, I'm kind of fond of your brother--reminds me of mine."

"What?" He sat in the chair opposite of her, speechless.

The smile grew, and Seto decided that even after all of this, he did not trust her. "Did you really think, that after I pointed out so slyly that I knew who you were, I didn't know who your partner was as well? If it were not for the fact I make money off this kind of thing, I would say it was sad it took you so long to find each other. However, if you had figured it out on your own you wouldn't have needed us."

Arms crossed defensively, even if he thought it was to imply a more threatening glare, he prodded her to continue. "And just what is it you think we were looking for?"

"He came here looking for you, you answered even if you did not know what you were doing. You were the only person who could give him what he was looking for, the love he thought he had lost, and could not get, from you."

Her answer was, more or less, what Mokuba had told him, himself that long night. However, that did not mean anything. An easy guess based on too many coincidental factors. "And myself?" He hadn't come looking for anything in particular, a simple uncomplicated sex life--not as if that had happened.

She did not flinch or hesitate for a moment, "An emotional reaction--your own to someone else's needs. Proof that you are human."

He rolled his eyes at the girl, huffing slightly at the stupidity of the answer. "Hmf, I know I am human."

"Yes, but did you feel it? When was the last time you felt any true emotion toward another and knew without a doubt they felt the same way?" She did not wait for him to answer her purely rhetorical questions, "You were looking for a connection with another that would prove you could feel the same as everyone else. That you weren't locked up in some emotional black hole that kept you from loving anything and keeping it."

Standing up quickly, he knocked over the chair he had been sitting in before leaning over the desk at the girl. "I'm not interested, in your diluted beliefs or anything else. What is this, the blackmail portion of the show?"

Taking a deep breath the girl stared back at him, refusing to back down even in the face of one angry Seto Kaiba. "No. How long do you think we would be in business if we pulled something like that? Our company has been around a lot longer than you would think. The best way to get new clients is by word of mouth. You will leave here satisfied with our services and one day someone else will be looking for something, even if they do not know what, and you will pass our name along. That is all we ask for. We will never mention either of your names. No one will ever know you were here, except for the ones you may tell of us." She sat back, pushing the chair away from the desk while holding her hand out for the cards still in Seto's grasp.

A quick press of a few buttons and the cards slid into a demagnetizer, also emblazoned with the familiar KC logo. A certain department was about to see a raise in their salaries and budget, even if they did not know why, as far as their now grateful boss was concerned. "All done. All information has been erased--we have a very wonderful company who maintains our equipment so you can be assured of your security." Another department was getting more money as well--Kaiba Corp. always ran regular inspections on any merchandise sold with a warrantee; he was rather pleased. "I do hope you both enjoyed your time here; however, may I say it would be my pleasure to not see you again?"

"Can't say I could agree with you more. Good day." With those words, he turned and left walking out the way he had originally come in the building without turning to look back.


	11. Chapter 11

It was good to be at work. They had finally gotten the contract settlement worked out with Mitchell's and his company. The new game prototype was ready for finally beta testing. There were no longer any scenes between the Kaiba brothers as far as any employees could see, and that was very good for morale. Yes, Kaiba Corp. was a very good place to be, especially in one Seto Kaiba's office.

Mokuba walked into the room without knocking, still feeling able to assert himself as vice-president of the company without worry. Closing the door behind him, leaving Seto's secretary once again to wonder over the future of her employment, Mokuba walked toward him. Mokuba knew it irked Seto to no end, having someone over his shoulder as he worked and smiled in spite of himself.

"Seto?" Mokuba's voice was low and husky, full of want. Unfortunately, Seto thought he knew just what it was his brother wanted. When he felt the other move in closer, he knew he was right. Mokuba's tongue glided along his ear and neck just below his hairline--sensitive nerves reacting immediately to the stimulation.

Against his better judgment, Seto twisted his neck allowing better access. This was going just a little too far at the office, but damn, Mokuba had learned just which spots got the best responses--which buttons to press to get whatever he wanted from his brother, not that he hadn't been able to do that for years anyway. "What?" One word answers, breathy and sighed, seemed best now, as his brain was quickly losing blood flow. Oh yes, he thought as he leaned closer into the pleasure, things were going extremely too far for the office. If Mokuba didn't ask him whatever it was soon and stop teasing him it was going to go even further.

Mokuba stopped the sucking along Seto's neck long enough to whisper conspiratorially into his ear, "I want you."

Seto had to laugh at that, he had been right. Sighing he stuck with the single words, "Tonight. Home."

"Good. And Seto?" Mokuba's hand had fallen between Seto's legs, rubbing against the growing bulge.

"What?" The word spoken dragged out; frustration finally showing through, he knew it eventually would, as he turned around in his chair to look at his brother.

"Tonight," there was a decidedly familiar and playful gleam in Mokuba's eyes, "I'm seme."


End file.
